deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Snowflake
Snowflake is a tiger, who is both a psychopath and survivor, in Dead Rising 2, appearing in the unannounced mission Snowflake Boss Battle. She is found in the Yucatan Casino with Ted Smith. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Snowflake Boss Battle When Chuck arrives at the Yucatan, he is captured by Ted Smith, who has plans of feeding him to Snowflake due to the lack of fresh meat. When Chuck tries to offer Ted the idea of having Snowflake eat zombies, he denies the proposal, deeming zombies as "spoiled meat". When Chuck tries to calm Ted down, he uses the word "slow" that enrages Ted and he has Snowflake attack him. However, Chuck is able to defeat Ted and tame Snowflake with a few steaks. Once Snowflake is calm, Chuck can bring her to the safe house. Taming Snowflake There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. To tame Snowflake: # Ted needs to be killed first. # Snowflake needs to be thrown and eat three pieces of steak. Snowflake is a Bengal tiger who is trained to perform shows and tricks in the Yucatan Casino by her master, Ted Smith. Ted has been taking care of Snowflake for a very long time, considering her his only friend. After the outbreak, Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat whenever possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten, and thus attempts to serve Chuck to the tiger. In Snowflake Boss Battle, after Ted is killed, Chuck has the option to kill Snowflake, or tame the tiger to bring back to the Safe House as a gift for Katey. When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as one of the Gifts for Katey. Trivia *Snowflake's and Ted's boss music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *At just 3 years old, she is the youngest survivor and psychopath in the Dead Rising series thus far. She is also the only Non-Human in both categories. *There are several posters advertising Snowflake around Fortune City. *Snowflake cannot traverse certain areas of the city, particularly tight passages or maintenance halls. *Snowflake may occasionally stop while being escorted to perform a roar in repetition, as if she were blocked from moving, or unable to navigate through the area. If there is no evidence to why Snowflake stopped, or if the reason why she originally stopped has passed (a crowd of zombies blocking the way have now been slaughtered), the only way of correcting this appears to be attacking Snowflake, resetting her AI routine. *No matter how far away Snowflake is, she will go through area zone transitions with Chuck. *If Chuck were to tame Snowflake before killing Ted, she will still be a survivor like normal although Ted will be hostile to Snowflake and will attack her. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, taking a photo of Snowflake eating Steak awards up to 1000 Drama PP, enough for Raw Emotion achievement. Gallery File:SnowflakePoster.png|Promotional poster found around Fortune City. File:RescuedSnowflake.png|Snowflake is brought back to the shelter. File:Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck File:Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. File:Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! File:deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake File:Snowflake artwork.jpg|Artwork of Snowflake File:dead rising Snowflake Poster.png|Snowflake poster File:Snowflake_Drama.jpg|Drama photo of Snowflake File:Dead_Rising_snowflake_notebook.png|Notebook Entry File:Dead rising snowflake bust.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2 File:Portrait snowflake otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors